1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for analyzing information about floating population, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for analyzing information about floating population, which can analyze information about the characteristics and tendencies of floating population based on data about the movement of moving objects using a data mining analysis technique and provide information about analysis results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an approach to the methodology of supporting marketing and the inauguration of businesses including the analysis of local commercial areas, the analysis of local economies and the selection of the locations of businesses, there has been a tendency for methods and services for analyzing commercial areas using statistical analysis techniques to become popularized.
In general, the most important part of the analysis of commercial areas is the analysis of floating population, and therefore survey of floating population in the corresponding areas is taken by mean of field survey. However, field survey of floating population is subject to the problem of it being difficult to obtain accurate analysis result for floating population at all time intervals.
Furthermore, the analysis of commercial areas entails periodic survey and non-periodic survey in preparation for the occurrence of factors in the variation of floating population such as the opening of a new large-sized culture center or a distribution company and the construction of to a road. However, periodic survey and non-periodic survey have the problems of incurring high expenses and requiring the employment of reliable survey personnel.
Moreover, conventional analysis of commercial areas has been performed in connection with residential areas or stationary buildings, such as companies and shopping malls, so that it has a limit on pattern searches related to the analysis of the tendencies of floating populations in terms of age groups, the levels of living, and principal moving time intervals in corresponding areas.